The present invention relates to a heat-dissipating module, particularly to a heat-dissipating module with high heat dissipation efficiency and backup function.
As the efficiency of electric devices improves, heat-dissipating devices have become indispensable components of many electric devices. Without appropriate heat dissipation, the electric devices may burn out, or its performance will be reduced. Hence, for heat radiation, a heat-dissipating device is usually disposed on the upper or lateral surface of a device, such as a CPU, generating a lot of heat during the operating process.
FIG. 1(a) shows a conventional cooler 10, comprised of a fan 50 and a heat sink 60. The fan 50 is disposed on the upper surface of the heat sink 60, and the heat sink 60 is attached to a heat source (not shown), such as a CPU. The disadvantages of the conventional cooler 10 designs are (1) unsatisfactory heat dissipating performance and (2) lack of redundant function. The disadvantages are further described below:
In FIG. 1(a), the conventional cooler 10 has only one fan 50. If the fan 50 is failed in operation, the cooler 10 will fail to provide appropriate heat radiation and the CPU may burn out.
Furthermore, as the operating performances of the electric 30 device increase, the cooler only having a single fan may not be sufficient. Therefore, as shown in FIG. 1(b), a structure that comprises two fan units 50a, 50b is proposed to increase the heat-dissipating efficiency. According to this design, although the cooler 10 may provide a backup function while one fan unit is failed, both of them will be interfered with each other such that it is hard to obtain the predetermined heat-dissipating effect and the noise will be greatly increased.
FIG. 1(c) shows another solution. A structure having a larger fan 50c is proposed to increase the heat-dissipating efficiency. However, this design still has the problem of the lack of backup function.
Hence, an innovative cooler device is required to solve the problems mentioned above.
To solve the problems mentioned above, the present invention proposes a heat-dissipating module with a better dissipating efficiency and the backup function.
Accordingly, this invention provides a heat-dissipating module. The heat-dissipating module comprises a heat sink and a fan device. The heat sink is provided with a plurality of cooling fins. The fan device, disposed on the heat sink, is provided with a first rotor blade, a second rotor blade, a base, an outer frame, and a plurality of ribs. The base is provided with a first support and a second support. The first support and the second support extend in opposite directions. The first support is coupled to the first rotor blade, and the second support is coupled to the second rotor blade. The first rotor blade and the second rotor blade are surrounded by the outer frame. The ribs extend from the base to the outer frame.
Furthermore, the first rotor blade raises its rotation speed when the second rotor blade is failed, and the second rotor blade raises its rotation speed when the first rotor blade is failed. That is, the first rotor blade and the second rotor blade are electrically coupled. The rotation speed of the first rotor blade is controlled by a first control circuit and a first output terminal. The rotation speed of the second rotor blade is controlled by a second circuit and a second output terminal. The first output terminal is coupled to the second control circuit, and the second output terminal is coupled to the first control circuit. Each of the first and second output terminals is adapted to send out a signal indicating whether the rotation speed of the rotor blade is normal. For example, the signal is xe2x80x9c1xe2x80x9d if the corresponding rotation speed is normal, and xe2x80x9c0xe2x80x9d if the rotation speed is abnormal. However, a contrary arrangement of the signal is also possible.
Furthermore, when the first and second rotor blades are running normally, they both operate at lower speed. However, if a malfunction occurs in one of them, the other raises its rotation speed. For example, if the first rotor blade malfunctions, the second control circuit receives the abnormal signal sent from the first output terminal and drives the second rotor blade to speed up, thereby compensating the efficiency loss. To achieve this operation, it is important that the first and second rotor blades are both operate in at least one high-speed mode and one low-speed mode. In other words, the rotor blades need to be dual-speed.
Furthermore, to reduce noise and increase heat-dissipating efficiency, the rotation directions of the first and second rotor blades are opposite such that the two airflows tangent to the rotor blades may counteract and the airflow along the shaft direction is more concentrated. Of course, the rotation directions and speeds of the first and second rotor blade can also be the same.
In another preferred embodiment, the heat-dissipating module comprises a heat sink, a first rotor blade, a second rotor blade and a base. The heat sink is provided with a plurality of cooling fins and a space defined by the cooling fins. The first rotor blade and the second rotor blade are connected in series, and are located in the space.
Furthermore, the heat-dissipating module comprises an outer frame, a plurality of ribs, a first support, and a second support. The first support and the second support extend in opposite directions. The first support is coupled to the first rotor blade, and the second support is coupled to the second rotor blade. The ribs extend from the base to the outer frame.
Furthermore, the first rotor blade raises its rotation speed when the second rotor blade is failed, and the second rotor blade raises its rotation speed when the first rotor blade is failed